The Same
by jemisard
Summary: Two boys and a night home. Follows Silent Words and Say No More. Yaoi, Lime, sexual content The next two will not be available on this site. See profile for more.


It was kind of like sitting cuddled up to rock. All hard muscle, steel with warm skin over the top.

Daxter snickered at his thought and shifted under Jak's arm, slung over his shoulder.

Jak looked down and raised one eyebrow. Daxter shook his head. "Never mind, just havin' weird thoughts, you know me." He grinned and snuggled close, knowing he was grinning like a loon.

He liked this. No, he loved this.

"Love what, Dax?"

"Huh?" Had he said that out loud? "Nuthin'. Just talkin' aloud... apparently." He closed his eyes and sighed happily. "Jus', comfy, ya know? Really comfy."

He felt Jak's chest shift as he nodded.

"Not comfy, the couch. The couch is comfy. The palace is comfy. Kinda nicer than my place. But... us, us is comfy." He nodded slowly.

Jak said nothing more, which Daxter was grateful for. Ever since two weeks ago he had stopped speaking as much, almost relaxing into comfort in his silence.

It was a comfort for Daxter too. He knew this person. He didn't know the man who yelled at Torn and Ashelin and Samos, but he knew the silent figure who had kissed him that night.

He grinned again at that thought.

There was a faint chuckle above him and a finger gently traced his jaw line. His eyes sank shut, focusing on the feel of skin on skin.

"I like it when you, ya know," he grinned a bit sheepishly, " when you kiss me." He turned his face a bit, hopeful.

He felt Jak's breath, tensed in anticipation.

Waited.

Waited.

Opened one eye to see Jak smiling at him, faintly parted lips just above his.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me." He could hear the pout in his own voice.

Jak looked him in the eye.

"Fine, be sappy and demand eye contact." He felt something swell in his chest, it felt like he was choking, but in a nice way. "Now, kiss me."

The blonde gave him a wry smile and then leant in. Daxter felt pressure on his shoulders and Jak tightened his arm, pulling them closer together until their lips met.

This was the sixteenth time they had kissed. It was the ninth time Jak had kissed him, rather than Daxter snatching quick kisses in front of visitors to make his claim.

It was just as good as the first time, except he wasn't drunk on alcohol now.

Jak moved back first, keeping the arm around Daxter's shoulders tight. His fingers traced over the other's cheek, finally brushing over his lips.

"I love you too, you sap." The red head grinned.

The blue eyes didn't lighten with laughter. Daxter frowned. "Jak-?"

One finger pressed against his lip, hushing him to silence. He could feel the callous from the gun trigger, the heat constantly leeching off the blonde.

And still, that intense blue gaze, watching him. He felt hot. Super heating. Like the Dark Eco, hot and cold at once.

He opened his mouth, just slightly, intent on pressing a small kiss to the pad against his lips. The moment it was done, that gaze still on him, he felt another painful swell in his chest, his heart racing like he was an ottsel all over again.

He wanted to say something, break this oppressive heat pushing on him, but he couldn't bring himself to speak, choked on the words. Instead he closed his eyes, trying to make Jak stop staring at him.

He felt weird, with Jak staring at him.

Hot.

He could still feel him, watching.

Without thought, pressure against his mouth, he yielded this time, tasted the faint salty taste of Jak's skin against his tongue as his finger slid between his lips.

Rewarded by a sharp inhalation from Jak and he felt that gaze heat more, but slide off him, if only a fraction.

He opened one eye. Jak's eyes were heavy lidded, fixed on Daxter's lips. The red head drew back, the finger slid from his mouth, but Jak's gaze stayed unfocused.

Against his will, he shivered, didn't know why.

Jak's eyes finally looked at him, and there was something almost reminiscent of Dark Jak in there, frightening in a different way. "Jak?"

Long fingers pushed into his hair, drawing him close again, and they were kissing again, Jak's grip pulling them chest to chest and it wasn't quite right, so Daxter relaxed his mouth and slid his tongue along Jak's mouth, using the moment of uncertainty to go deeper, slick warmths pressing together.

He reached to clutch at Jak's shoulder, felt the hard muscle under his fingers and his grab made Jak pull him closer, both of them twisting slightly. Their tongues met, touched, and the warmth was gone again as Jak drew back.

He looked in time to see Jak hesitantly lick his lips, sucking on the lower lip briefly before it popped free.

He mimicked, his tongue tracing his lower lip, as though to taste Jak's mouth again. It was a need, he knelt up, his hands burying in blonde curls, crushing their mouths together again, thrusting his tongue against Jak's.

Arms circled his waist, his legs sliding to straddle Jak's thighs, drawing away for a second and pushing back, harder, in the next. He knew he should sit, arched his back instead. One hand slid down to the broad shoulders, stroking in soft counter part to the almost vicious movement of his tongue.

He could feel a hand grazing over his sides and back, fingers stroking through his hair and always heat against his mouth, wet heat and strong, pulsing movements.

He needed to feel Jak's skin. Now. Didn't know how he managed to get this far without feeling that hot skin under his hands. He leant further over the blonde, thrust his tongue in harder. Felt powerful, with Jak writhing under him, moaning into his mouth.

Finally undid the clasps and slid his hand under the cloth, grazing across the heated skin of his stomach. He felt goose bumps forming where his fingers traced, Jak moaned again and shivered, his hand tightening on the red head's side.

The large hand let go of his hair and slid to his other hip, fingers teasing back and forth. Pressure on him, pushing him down so he no longer leant over the other, found it easier from this position to slide his hand up further.

He felt an already stiff nipple with one hand and gave in to the impulse to lightly pinch.

Jak gasped and arched upwards, eyes wide and wild with heat. He grabbed a handful of flesh and clenched; painful heat ripped through Daxter, pooling in his belly.

Then... then they both arched and crashed together, body to body, scalding heat brushing against each other.

Daxter felt so hard it hurt, realised Jak was just as hot as he was right now.

Slowly, deliberately, Jak pulled back, dragging his teeth over Daxter's lower lip, tugging for a long moment before letting go. At the same time, he used his grip to drag Daxter's body down into his lap, grinding them slowly together.

His gaze was heavy with arousal and wonder. Daxter wondered if he had the same wide eyed gaze, then figured he probably did.

The realisation of what they were doing hit him. They were making out, on the couch, in the palace. They'd first kissed two weeks ago.

Daxter pulled away.

Jak looked at him.

"No, I'm just... it's a bit sudden." He slid backwards. "I can't, um, just a bit much, at once, only got my first kiss a fortnight ago, ya know, and as much I as understand you wanting to ravage a stud like me..."

The other nodded. His cheeks were still flushed. The red head avoided looking down, looked anywhere but at Jak as he shuffled off his lap and back onto the couch, feeling out of joint.

He wanted more. He ached for more. Every part of his body screamed to crawl back into the warm lap and pick up again.

"I'm sorry, Jak, I just..."

"Shh." Jak took one hand and held it for a long moment, then pushed a soft kiss to the knuckles. Stared Daxter in the eye.

Daxter saw the same heat. The same worries.

He grinned at Jak, feeling some of his embarrassment alleviate. "Same need for a cold shower, I think."

Jak stared for a moment, then started laughing.


End file.
